


He Ain't Gonna Marry Me

by Missmaddiej



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is Bruce's Uncle, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), Pining, Pining Thor (Marvel), Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Song: Marry Me (Thomas Rhett), Songfic, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Thor reflects on missed opportunities, the night of Bruce and Rhodey's wedding





	He Ain't Gonna Marry Me

Thor looked around, and he had to admit, it was beautiful. The day Bruce had been waiting for, the day Thor had been dreading, the day that Bruce was getting married. When Thor realized he had fallen in love with Bruce, the scientist was already head over heels in love with James Rhodes. Thor saw how happy they were together and if they were happy it wasn't his place to intrude.  
The most painful moment was when Bruce asked Thor to be his best man. He barely remembers it. He knows Bruce asked; he knows he said yes, and Bruce hugged him. But the thing that stands out the most in his memory is the pain in his chest, the ringing in his ears. Because that was the first time, it hit Thor. That Bruce Banner was getting married, but he wasn't marrying him.  
As Thor got ready, he thought back on all his missed opportunities. All the times he could’ve said how he felt. Before he returned to Asgard, just after they had met, when the attraction was new and young, and Rhodes wasn't in Bruce's life yet. At the party, before Ultron, before everything fell apart. Thor was tipsy, he was heading over to Bruce intending on telling him how he felt. But then he saw them together. Bruce and James in their own world, laughing and enjoying themselves together. Thor realized he couldn’t take that away from him. They were on the statesmen, on their way back to Earth. They had grown closer during that time, and Thor’s feelings for Bruce had only increased. There was one night when they were together, watching the stars as they often did. Thor almost confessed, he almost told Bruce how he felt, what he had been feeling for years. Until Bruce rubbed at one of his fingers. The place where an engagement ring sat for only a few hours, before being taken off and put up for safekeeping, not knowing it wouldn’t be put back on for years. He talked about James, about how much he missed him, about how much he loved him, about how planning this wedding was the only thing keeping him sane on this trip. Thor realized that this was his last chance to tell Bruce how he felt, or he would never have the chance again.  
Thor knocked on the door to Bruce’s dressing room, mentally rehearsing what he planned on saying.  
Bruce opened the door, smiling as he saw Thor “Oh, hey Thor, what’s up?“ Bruce says as he lets the god in.  
“Hi, Bruce, I wanted to talk to you about something,“ He said, wringing his hands.  
"Oh, okay," He started "Hey, before you do, I wanted to thank you for doing this, for being my best man. You're one of my best friends, and honestly, aside from Jimmy who's walking me down the aisle there's no one else I'd rather have by my side today." Bruce admitted.  
Thor was taken aback, his small boost of confidence gone. “Um, yeah,” he replied before adding “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about too, actually. Thank you for asking me to be your best man,”  
“Of course, Thor,” Bruce replied, smiling that rare smile the Thor had fallen in love with.  
“Alright, well see you later,” Thor said before quickly leaving the room.  
When Thor got back to his dressing room, he took out his flask and took a shot of mead. There wasn’t supposed to be any alcohol at the wedding, but Thor knew it was the only way he would make it though. At this rate, he wasn’t making it through the wedding, regardless.  
The wedding was a blur. Only remembered greens and silvers and fireworks going off. He barely remembers giving his best man speech, only that he made himself scarce as soon as he finished. But there was one person he couldn’t hide from. A sharp call of “Brother” pulled him out of his daze, as he stood on a balcony, drinking from his flask.  
“What is it, Loki?” he asked, taking another drink.  
“Are you planning on sitting out here and moping?” Loki replied, moving to stand next to their brother.  
“Yep,” was all they got from Thor in response  
“It’s pathetic, you know,” Loki said, though they also sounded sympathetic  
“I know, but here I am, at my best friend’s wedding, hiding from the world,” Thor explained  
“If you were going to be miserable why did you even come?” Loki asked, wanting to comfort their brother.  
“He asked me to be his best man, I couldn’t turn him down, not without an explanation,” He replied  
“Then why didn’t you tell him?” Loki asked, their voice softer, showing the sympathy they felt.  
“I-I couldn’t, he was getting married, I didn’t want to cause problems,” he explained, his voice breaking, Thor was fighting back the tears.  
Loki nodded, they understood why their brother was in so much pain; they knew how much he loved Bruce. “At the very least, you should enjoy the party, brother,” he replied, knowing what Thor needed, a distraction.  
Thor nodded, turning back towards the party. When he did, he saw Tony staring at him. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
